Arctic Byzantine Alliance
Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) ABA Official Flag ABA Motto: Βασιλεύς Βασιλέων Βασιλεύων Βασιλευόντων ("King of Kings Reigning over those who Rule") Team Color Green Founded January 2008, Revived June 2009 by: ABA Council Members Avg. Strength 411 (Updated 6.11.09) Varvatikon *Honorary Chairman: Hans Majestæt Kong Olaf af Kongelig Skandinavien *General Secretary: Zoopoios of Paparia *Minister of Defense: Patriarch Ioannis V of Athos *Minister of Foreign Affairs: *Minister of Economics: *Minister of Membership Compliance: The Arctic Byzantine Alliance (ABA) is a commonwealth of free states defined politically and ethically by a shared allegiance to its key principles. Principles and Purpose The key principle on which the ABA builds its political and social organization is: Diverse Models, Shared Ethos Shared Ethos The Arctic Byzantine Alliance is a markedly ethical alliance. The most important moral precepts that are shared by all members are: - respect for human life beginning at conception (outlawing all forms of abortion, genetic engineering and euthanasia); - strong social protection for all citizens; - care for the environment and cultural heritage; - preserving and cherishing the traditional social institutes such as family and Church; respect for the authorities; - rule of law, transparency and accountability. Other Principles 1. Community The Arctic Byzantine Alliance pledges to defend the properties, rights and freedoms of the free nations who form the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. Members constitute a defensive alliance which values peace, liberty and prosperity. 2. Neutrality The Arctic Byzantine Alliance pursues friendly, peaceful and impartial conduct toward all other nations and alliances, maintaining a strict stance of political neutrality. 3. Sovereignty The Arctic Byzantine Alliance respects the right of each member nation to govern its internal affairs. Member sovereignty is subordinate only to good-faith obligations the nation agrees to during membership. Diverse Models and Multi-ethnicity One may notice a difference among its nations' governmental structures. For instance, in Athosian policy, where HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides, democratic values are incorporated more, as compared to the active monarchial theocracy in Royal Scandinavia. In Paparia, the Governor General does the administration, but HH Patriarch Ioannis IV presides as the bishop. Thus, there is a separation of Church and State in both Athos and Paparia, unlike in Royal Scandinavia and Catholic Confederacy. In actual fact, Paparia is the most flexible one with respect to freedom of worship: the Orthodox religious constitute an influential majority there and their political weight is most significant. Yet, since Church and State are separate, the Paparian religious are not allowed to take up government posts (the latter are reserved for civilians irrespectively of religion). Catholic Confederacy is a theocratic monarchy promoting Distributist economic model and is a Confederation/Confederacy of cities and corporatives under the monarchy. A vast diversity of ethnic groups inhabits the nations of the Alliance. Respect for each and every ethnic group is enshrined in the laws of the land within each member state. Racial or ethnic discrimination is unanimously condemned and rejected. ABA Administration Offices of The Varvatikon Honorary Chairman Hans Majestæt Kong Olaf af Kongelig Skandinavien The Office of the Honorary Chairman is the figurehead of the Arctic Byzantine Alliance. The duties of the ABA Office of the Honourable Chairman are as follows: preside over ABA meetings, garner consensus among all members in ABA actions, and represent the ABA in diplomatic matters across the globe. His Majesty King Olaf of Royal Scandinavia presently possesses the position of Honourable Chairman, which is first in command of The Varvatikon. General Secretary Zoopoios of Paparia The Office of the Secretary provides assistance to the Honorary Chairman. The Secretary chiefly records ABA proceedings and acts as interim-Honorary Chairman in the event of an absence or vacancy. The Office of the Secretary holds the second position in The Varvatikon. Minister of Defense Patriarch Ioannis V of Athos The Office of the Minister of Defense oversees the administration of military operations, issues related to national security and strategic diplomatic events in foreign policy. The ABA Ministry of Defense is responsible to the consensus of the Honorary Chairman and The Varvatikon, with all decisions being ratified by each member. The Minister of Defense stands third in hierarchy in The Varvatikon as well as in line of succession. Currently, Patriarch Ioannis the V of the Holy Mountain Republic of Athos is the Minister of Defense. Member States As of March 2007 there are eight member states integrating the ABA: Athos, Royal Scandinavia, Paparia Catholic Confederacy and the most recent additions: Serbian Empire. Byzantium, Catholic France, Tovarischia, Kolyma, the Republic of Rin and Hozenia. Royal Scandinavia The Kingdom of Royal Scandinavia's information page may be found here. ---- Athos For information on The Holy Mountain Republic of Athos, see the following page for detailed national information. The Holy Mountain Republic of Athos ---- Paparia Constitutional monarchy. Official Head of State is the monarch of Royal Scandinavia (currently His Majesty Olaf), represented by a Governor General. Predominantly True Orthodox monastic nation, whose spiritual leader is His Holines Patriarch Ioannis IV residing in Athos. General Information Paparia is a very large and old nation with citizens of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Paparia work diligently to produce Rubber and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. Paparia is a very low-profile country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Paparia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Paparia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Paparia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Paparia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Paparia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Official Anthems church bells version (play in browser) 1) National Anthem: Ô Paparie (in French) Ô Paparie! Terre de nos aïeux, Ton front est ceint de fleurons glorieux ! Car ton bras sait porter l'épée, Il sait porter la croix ! Ton histoire est une épopée Des plus brillants exploits. Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Protégera nos foyers et nos droits. Translation: O Paparia! Land of our forefathers Your brow is wreathed with glorious garlands! Though your arm knows how to bear the sword, It knows how to bear the cross; Your history is an epic Of the most brilliant feats. And your valour, in faith steeped, Will protect our homes and our rights; Will protect our homes and our rights. 2) Imperial Anthem: see Royal Scandinavia (God Save the King) 3) Religious Anthem: see Athos (Glorious things of thee are spoken) Lifestyle Winter sports are popular. Husky rides are another traditional pastime in Paparia. ---- Catholic Confederacy "Monarchists, Distributists, Guild System Corporatists, warriors, supporters of small government and small business... ...we are Traditional Catholics. We use only the traditional liturgies free from the infections of heresy." General Information Catholic Confederacy is a small but growing and new nation with citizens of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity/Catholicism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Catholic Confederacy work diligently to produce Furs and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Catholic Confederacy has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Catholic Confederacy allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. History During the American Civil War, a growing number of rebel supporters set up a secret plan to continue the cause of small government. This group had no name but all shared an opposition to slavery. Despite this issue, they were still loyal to the Confederacy and believed in states' rights. After the American Civil War, a large number of these Confederates escaped to Latin America. These veterans set up communities dedicated to establishing small local governments connected by a Confederate government. Industrialism was only promoted in areas that it was truly needed in, but "the bench" was still a main means of producing tools and equipment. These communities remained very secluded but still intermarried with locals and even traded regularly. Tribes of native Indians, descendants of freed black slaves, exiled European monarchists were among the most common groups to join the exiled Confederates. Some of these communities even took to the seas and sailed as far as Alaska, Japan and Australia. Being seperated from the main communities in South America was solved by setting up ports on the Eastern side of both American continents. In Australia groups descended from white slaves joined the communities and helped re-establish ties to Europe. In Japan, Samurai and other Japanese who opposed the US backed Meiji restoration sided joined the ocean dwelling communities in large numbers. Eventually, these ocean faring groups would settle in Hawaii and play key roles in supporting the Hawaiian monarchy from US Big Business interests. In Alaska, tribes of inuit/eskimo joined the movement in the hopes of protecting their lands from the large whaling and fishing industries. Eventually revolutions occuring throughout Latin America forced the communities living there to seclude themselves even more to avoid being involved in wars they had no involvement in. During the First World War the men went off to fight on the side of Austria and Hungary, leaving the women and children to move the communities from all of South and Central America to Mexico. The communities that became ocean bound were forced to leave Hawaii and Alaska and land on the Eastern coast of Mexico. Due to the dangers of war on the high seas these communities traveled to communities already established on the Gulf of Mexico where the fighting was down to a minimum. After the war, Mexico came under rule of a US funded and supported dictatorship (the Federales) that wanted to destroy small government and the Catholic Church in Mexico. As the native Mexicans formed the Cristeros to combat the US backed Federales, the usually secluded descendants of the Confederacy, sided with the Cristeros in order to defend their way of life. During this counter revolution (the Cristiada) many of the Confederates started to convert to Catholicism. The majority of the conversions were attributed to miracles that occured during battle against the Federales, but the Catholic Church's traditional support of small government and small business was also important. Unfortunately, the new alliance between the Cristeros and the Confederates was much disliked by the United States' Federal Government and increased money and weapons forced the new movement, now called the Catholic Confederacy to take to the seas to find new shores to call home. The fair sized fleet carrying the exiles was permitted to land in the North, in lands controlled by Denmark. The Inuit/Eskimo tribes already in the area welcomed them and taught them to survive the cold climate. In exchange the Catholic Confederacy educated them and helped them resist manipulation from Big Government and Big Business. Local monasteries of Transalpine Redemptorist monks, nuns and priests provided missionary support to the Catholic Confederacy and the nation was established after the Danish monarch allowed them to form a State within the State of Denmark. After the Second World War, the Catholic Confederacy refused to recognize the Constitutional Monarchy of Denmark due to their decision that a monarch should not be overrulled by any governmental body unless the monarch supports heresy or obstinately orders an action that is highly immoral. Economics, Culture and Politics The Catholic Confederacy follows a Distributist philosophy regarding economics, in that they reject both Socialism and Capitalism. Mom and Pop stores, cooperatives and many other examples of small independent business keep local economies thriving. Chain stores and outsourcing are outlawed and the government is not allowed to make any laws which force individuals to depend on the State. Guilds are in place so members can educate each other and make sure no one tries to establish Socialist/Communist or Capitalist/Libertarian laws or businesses. Small businesses are protected from big businesses and all businesses are protected from unnecessary government control. The Confederacy is led by a monarch who is descended from the now dead Russian monarchy and some Byzantine monarchs. The Monarchy is neither Constitutional nor Absolutist, but more resembles the monarchies of the middle ages. Taxation is required for military funding, technological advances, and building infrastructure. Children are homeschooled, but parents are required to teach them to speak various languages, history, math, and grammar. Universities, sponsored by guilds and other organizations that bring together small businesses, provide more advanced education. These policies are in place to prevent the propaganda of Marx, Freud, Darwin or any other apostate or heresiarch from infecting the young minds of Catholics. Freedom of speech is defined as: "The duty to speak truth, when others lie." Property Taxes, income taxes and any other tax that prevents individuals from attaining independence is outlawed. On Feast Days, the Catholic Confederacy's people feast, dance, sing, play music, have sports events, etc. The Catholic Church's Latin/Roman rite's traditional Mass has not been replaced by the Novus Ordo Mass, and the SSPX, along with many other traditionalist groups who question the Second Vatican Council provide sacraments throughout the nation. Lawbreakers recieve punishments to embarrass and humiliate them so as to prevent them from repeating the offense again. Serious offenses such as rape, murder, or heresy can get you exiled, imprisoned or executed. Prisons in the Catholic Confederacy serve to help the sinner repent, to rehabilitate, and in extreme cases isolate those who are a danger to anyone around them. Those who are too dangerous to keep locked up are usually executed. Heretics are exiled if they are too obstinate to learn why they are in error against truth. Although slavery is not legal in the sense that forcing someone to work against their will is slavery, inmates in prisons are required to do manual labor during the duration of their sentence. Immigrants who come into the country must proove they are Catholics who believe in the traditionalist cause to enter. Once in they can only stay if they become citizens. Most immigrants are traditional Catholics who believe in Distributism, Monarchism and Corporatism. They come from all over, but are not allowed to bring in pagan, secular, or heretical elements of their former cultures. Individual cultures stay away from each other, though are still united by political and religious beliefs. The governments neither enforce, nor outlaw multiculturalism. Local militias train for the defense of the nation, making this nation's citizens excellent marksmen. The local militias practice with singleshot to semi to fully automatic rifles and sometimes with small explosives. For physical exercise they also practice with swords from Europe and Japan, archery and spear/javeline throwing and also with Norweigan throwing axes and other throwable blades from around the world. Fightercraft, warships, submarines, tanks, missiles, defense satellites and other military machines are all maintained and built by the confederated government. As the nation of Catholic Confederacy develops, more information will be made available. ---- Serbian Empire Serbian Empire is a large and older nation with citizens primarily of Serb ethnicity whose religion is Eastern Orthodox Christianity. Its technological infrastructure is developing and meeting the everyday needs of its growing population. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result - although, as recent polls suggest, most are happy in doing such. The citizens of Serbian Empire work diligently to produce Lead and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Serbian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Serbian Empire allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Serbian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Serbian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. ---- Byzantium http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Greece.png Byzantium is an older Cyber Nation that is primarily Greek and Orthodox Christian. It's capitol is in the holy city of Constantinople. It has reconstructed the Hagia Sophia, and removed most of the Turkish influence in the city. http://www.tu-berlin.de/fb1/AGiW/Auditorium/FAByzIsl/SO3/ByzArch.gif Brief History Begginning at the turn of the century, a major cultural revolution led by a new Emperor, Constantine IX, left much of Constantinople in ruins and depopulated. The Emperor proclaimed the revitilization of the Byzantine Empire. Slowly, after much industrialization, the Byzantine sphere of influence spread down the peninsula and into Asia minor. One of the first decrees was that the Hagia Sophia be rebuilt. One generation later, Orthodoxy regained their former home and place of centralization. The new Emperor, Constantine X, went on to the promote concerns for Orthodox nations in the world through the forums of the world. Having seen no true leadership, he temporarily proclaimed himself patriarch of the Orthodox church of Constantinople inorder to gain the ability to speak on behalf of the Orthodox world. This is currently in dispute because of the sudden surge of nations voicing their beliefs in the Orthodox faith. During the numerous talks, Byzantium was thrown into anarchy from various nations, forcing the Emperor to flee into hiding. The Emperor was contacted about this alliance and decided to join in an attempt to provide support for the Orthodox nations he swore to protect. Basic Facts - Byzantium is a monarchy. - It has a low tax rate of 15% - War is an option for Byzantium - The national currency is the Euro - The capital of Byzantium in all respects is Constantinople ---- Kolyma Kolyma (Russian: Колыма) is located in the far northeastern area in what is commonly known as Siberia. The extremely remote region gets its name from the Kolyma River and mountain range, parts of which were not discovered until 1926. Founded in March 2007 on the site of a Soviet offshore research facility from the 1920s, it was granted autonomy the following month. Its size and population are growing quickly as facilities are rapidly being developed for the expanding mining activities in the area. Its administrative center is the city of New Magadan. Silver mining and fishing are the major industries. Its capital has a seaport (fully navigable from May to December). Much of the rural population exists on subsistence hunting, and fishing. The urban population is employed in mining, administration, construction, cultural work, education, medicine, and other occupations. History Kolyma came into being in 2007 after the Magadan Nuclear Disaster the year before. A former offshore research station, Progress (Russian: Прогресс), was chosen as the site of resettlement for many residents displaced by the disaster. As a result of considerable raw resources, particularly silver, mining activities and road building has since been developed. Magadan Nuclear Disaster The Magadan disaster was a major accident at the Magadan Nuclear Power Plant on November 20, 2006 at 1:23 a.m. consisting of an explosion at the plant and subsequent contamination of the surrounding geographic area. It is regarded as the worst accident to have ever taken place in the Russian Far East. Large areas were badly contaminated, resulting in the evacuation and resettlement of over a thousand people. The Magadan Exclusion Zone was established soon after the disaster, in order to evacuate the local population and to prevent people from entering the heavily contaminated territory. Although the Magadan Exclusion Zone will remain off limits, the majority of affected areas are now safe for settlement and economic activity. Kolyma Today The capital New Magadan is very isolated. There is only one bridge connecting the city to the mainland, and the nearest major city is Yakutsk, located 2000 km away. The city has recently been expanded to accommodate a growing population. The Mask of Sorrow, a monumental sculpture designed by Georgian artist Zurab Tsereteli, was recently erected to commemorate the memory of the victims of the Magadan disaster. The principle sources of the local economy are silver mining and fisheries. Silver production has declined in recent months, although future prospects look good. Fishing, although improving, is still well below the allocated quotas, apparently as a result of an aging fleet. Other local industries include sausage plants and a vodka distillery. Kolyma has a number of cultural institutions, including the New Magadan Concert Hall, home to the world famous Kolyma Folk Ensemble. Geography Time Zone Kolyma is located in the Kamchatka Time Zone (PETT/PETST). UTC offset is +1200 (PETT)/+1300 (PETST). Natural Resources Natural resources include silver, fish and untapped reserves of oil and gas. Climate The climate of Kolyma is subarctic. Winters are prolonged and very cold, with up to six months of sub-zero temperatures, so that the soil remains permanently frozen. Permafrost and tundra cover most of the region. The growing season is only one-hundred days long. Average temperatures on the coast of the Sea of Okhotsk range from -8 °F (-22 °C) in January to 54 °F (12 °C) in July. Average temperatures in the interior range from -36 °F (-38 °C) in January to 60 °F (16 °C) in July. Demographics Population The population of Kolyma is predominantly Christian with a Buddhist minority, speaking Russian. According to the 2007 Census, Russians make up 62.7% of the Kolyma's population. Other groups include Ukrainians (23.2%), Ossetians (3.0%), Koryaks (2.4%), Chuvash (1.8%), Buryats (1.5%), Bashkirs (0.7%), Kamchadals (0.5%), and a host of smaller groups, each accounting for less than 0.5% of the total population. In addition, 0.33% of the inhabitants declined to state their nationality on the census questionnaire. Religion Russian Orthodox Christianity is the predominant faith. Online Forum To participate in the ABA online forum, please follow the following link. Anyone is welcome - from sincere inquirers of the underlying principles, to the nations that make up the very fabric of this alliance - to share their thoughts with the ABA Administration, as well as international happenings in the Commonwealth. Subscribe to the Arctic Byzantine Alliance announcements lists Visit the Arctic Byzantine Alliance message board Category:Royal Scandinavia category:Alliances